Master Cross
by FoxWithPencilOfDoom
Summary: James Snow is caught cuddling with […] after sex, and gets "punished" by Hanna…Three-way, Hanna x […] x OC. It's rated "M" for bondage, swearing, and obvious yaoi.


Master Cross

James Snow is caught cuddling with […] after sex, and gets "punished" by Hanna…Three-way, Hanna x […] x OC. It's rated "M" for bondage, swearing, and obvious yaoi.

"Oh, fuck yes! Mmm….Harder! Faster! Ahh! Fuck, right there, yes! Fuck yes! Ah~!" I cried out at my climax, my black-hooved, white-furred legs curled around the nameless man's naked waist as we both came. He pulled out, and we collapsed in a sticky heap, him on top of me. Giggling, wrapping my arms around him. I leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

"Hanna is gonna be so jealous…"I purred, my long, lion-like tail swishing playfully. "You came inside me, naughty boy…" The zombie smirked, a knowing look in his glowing orange eyes. When he didn't respond, I looked up, my unusual eyes half-lidded. They were the same as when I'd first become a satyr, ice-blue coloring, black snake-like pupils, and lastly, royal blue whites. The pupils were dilated, mainly due to the bliss of coming. He wrapped his arms around me and I nuzzled my head against his cheek, being careful not to smack him with my long, black, curved horns. I was just about to drift off, when I heard the front door open and shut. Hanna eased open the door to the bedroom, then stood there, in stunned silence. The undead man, placed a finger to his lips, and then mumbled into my pointed ear.

"Wake up, my love. We've been caught." He growled. My eyes fluttered open, and I glanced at the redhead.

"Oh, my…Welcome home," I smirked, "Master Cross."

He knew this game well. "James, you've been a bad little slave." He replied, crossing the room. "Seducing my pet zombie…I better punish you."

He began to undress himself, putting on a show for us. He stripped off his t-shirt. Slowly, he unzipped his jeans, and then he let them fall to the floor. He tugged down his boxers, kicking them off as soon as they followed his jeans. He pulled the nightstand drawer open, retrieving two pairs of silver handcuffs. Forcefully, he cuffed me to the bedposts.

"I bet he came inside you, you little slut…" he hissed in my ear. "That makes me so jealous…"

"Jealous…Of me?" I asked him, eyes wide with excitement.

He chuckled. "No…Jealous of him."

He quickly slicked his cock up with a bottle of lubricant, kept in the same drawer as the handcuffs, and roughly entered me. "Master!" I yelped, and gasped; I hadn't expected him to be quite as hard as he was. He moaned blissfully.

"Fucking hell, you're tight…" He mewled out. Starting out at an agonizingly slow pace, he began to thrust his dick inside me. He began to move a little faster at a time. He looked over at the green-skinned man, who had been observing every action with growing interest. "C'mon, I want you to take me while I fuck my slave." He ordered. His pet complied, gently inserting his freshly lubed member inside our master. We formed a steady rhythm, and I was halfway to ecstasy, when Hanna growled at us both.

"Neither of you are allowed to cum without me, understood?" He punctuated his command by thrusting into me and pushing back into the zombie. "Yes, Master Cross." We simultaneously murmured. From then on, it was a competition to see who could push him over the edge first. The undead man had a few unfair advantages: One, he knew Hanna longer. Two, he had that sexy baritone that even made me want to cum that much harder. Lastly, his hands weren't bound. All of these he used to his full advantage. He held onto the redhead's hips with one hand, while using the other to teasingly rub one of our master's sensitive nipples.

"Master…" He moaned, in that oh-so-lustful voice. Unbeknownst to both of them, I had my own secret weapon. The fluff of fur at the end of my tail swished at his other nipple. Grabbing my short, white hair, Hanna yanked my head back, crushing his lips to mine. His undead lover bit down on the nape of the redhead's neck, earning a kiss-breaking gasp out of him and a protesting whimper out of me.

"Please, master….I need to….Ahh~! Master!" I shouted, as I came all over my pale, slender stomach. The sudden tightness of my climax caused a chain reaction, making our master cum inside me, and the zombie cum inside him. Panting, sweaty, and spent, we lay like that for a minute. When Hanna finally uncuffed me I threw my arms around them both.

"Dear gods, that was fantastic…I love it when you punish me." I groaned. He smiled and whispered, "What a coincidence, I love punishing you…" The 'pet' cleaned us off with a washcloth he'd retrieved from the bathroom. The three of us cuddled, and just as Hanna was falling asleep, I murmured lovingly, "Sweet Dreams, Master Cross…"


End file.
